The Newer Initiates
by JesseDean123
Summary: READ 'The New Initiates' FIRST OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED. Dean is trying to forget the abandonment of Jane, but how far will he go? Joined by a new group of initiates he tries to guide the divergent and keep them safe. Drinking is his only way of comfort, will he ever see her again? Is seeing her worth putting her in danger?
1. Chapter 1

A/N seriously though, read The New Initiates unless you want to be confused. I promise you wont be disappointed.

Reviews please? I really wanna know what you guys think.

I hope you enjoy this :)

-Jesse

The Newer Initiates.

I stood in a room of mirrors, the aptitude test room. I logged in the next tester and set up the computer to record his results automatically. I remember a year ago, I sat in this exact room. I remembered stabbing the dog in the ribs and how his blood covered my shirt and shifted in my seat from the uncomfortable thought.

A boy shorter than I am but not by much with white hair walked in, he was dressed in black and white and looked afraid. He sat in the chair and smiled at me when I handed him the glass of serum, he drank it quickly. I attached the two monitors to our foreheads, he slipped quickly into the test.

He was in a room much like the aptitude test room, two tables were in front of him. One had a steak and the other had a knife.

"Choose." I said.

His eyes nervously darted around the room then back at the tables. He shook his head.

"Choose!" I yelled, he jumped.

"NO!" He screamed back.

The tables disappeared and a dog sat at the other end of the room, growling. The boy backed against the wall as the growling grew louder and the dog got closer. He screamed as the dog got closer and closer. I heard his heart pounding in my ears and saw him sweating. The dog leaped forward and just as the dog was about to sink its teeth into the boys face the simulation changed. He now stood on a bus.

An elderly woman got up and gave him her seat, he watched her for a moment and sat. A man looked at him and started yelling.

"Do I know you?!" he yelled in the boys face.

I could see that the boy recognized the man but he shook his head anyway. The man looked enraged and stood, pointing a finger at the boy.

"I know you!" he yelled again.

"No you don't!" the boy yelled back. "You don't! You don't know me!"

The simulation ended and the boys eyes opened. I peeled the sensors off our heads and watched him for a moment.

"What?" he raised his brow. "What were my results?"

I shook my head and stood up. This isn't right. I walked to the computer and erased the data then manually put in Candor.

"Sir, what were my results?" He insisted.

"Candor." I looked down.

"You're lying to me." He watched me closely.

"Inconclusive." I paused. "Erudite and Dauntless."

"What?" He sounded out of breath.

I sat back down beside him. "If anyone asks, you were told that you were Candor. That's what your file will say. Nobody can know your test results, not the real ones."

He looked at me in disbelief. "What am I?"

"You're divergent." I shook my head. "You've been in here too long, you have to go."

He stood. "What do I choose?"

"That's up to you, choose wisely." I grabbed his arm as he went to leave. "You need to understand that if someone finds out, they'll kill you."

He nodded, his face paler than before, then left the room.

XxX{PAGE BREAK}XxX

The dining hall was full of Dauntless members, we were prepared for the initiates coming tomorrow. I sat at the table with Zach, Alan and Ava who were discussing the mayhem of the preparations. I went into the training room earlier in the morning to dust everything off and set up the range targets. I stood in front of the table I helped Jane shoot at, shes been missing for almost a year. The leaders covered her disappearance by saying she had gone to the factionless, but Ava told me that she was told to keep an eye out for Jane. The leaders knew she was divergent, Ava was saying how well she hid it. Shae was the only one that knew. I know she's alive, I also know she's not hiding with the factionless. For Jane's safety Shae wont tell me where she is. She's safe, that's all that matters.

I threw my food away and walked out of the dining hall alone. I felt the ghost fingers of Jane's hand slip between my fingers, this happened regularly. And I blocked it out the same way I did every time. I walked into the pub and bought a bottle of vodka then found my way to my apartment where Sammy stood at the door waiting for me. He meowed and I picked him up.

"Well hello there big boy." I said, smiling as I sat on bed.

He was all I had of her. My bed lost her smell months ago, my clothes did as well. Sammy wrapped his paws around my arm along with his tail and started purring. I stood and carried him to the kitchen, sat him on the counter and poured myself a drink, 75% vodka, 25% orange juice. I downed it quickly and gave up on the orange juice, at this point I didn't need a chaser. I sat on the kitchen floor and took a swig out of the bottle.

Shae was right, sometimes you drink to remember, but I was drinking to forget. I wanted to forget her smile, the way her curls tickled my nose while we tried to sleep. I wanted to forget what it was like to kiss her, what it was like to hold her hand. I was going to forget the smell of coconut on my pillow, the way she walked, her tattoos, the way her back arched when I traced the flames on her back. I'm going to forget her moans and the bruises I cluttered her body with when I bit her. I need to forget her.

I finished the bottle quickly, but slower than I did last night. I was immune to the sickness I use to have in the morning from drinking too much. Curled up on the kitchen floor, Sammy tried to lick the salty tears off my cheeks before they hit the stone floor but didn't succeed, he gave up and pressed the top of his head to my forehead.

I thought of the boy from yesterday, he was divergent, just like Jane. I hope he never has to run away.

I fell asleep on the floor, hugging Sammy to my chest, the way I use to hold Jane. I guess I'll never forget, but at least I'm numb.

XxX{PAGE BREAK}XxX

The sun came in through the skylight above my bed, I opened my eyes and saw Shae at the bottom of my bed, tying her shoes. This happened more often than I'm proud of. She would come into my apartment in the middle of the night, help me shower, help me get dressed, and put me to bed then slept on my couch. I sat up and looked at her. Her face was scarred from when I attacked her, she had a bump in her nose from where I broke it.

She smiled at me. "Good morning."

I smiled back weakly.

"Every night the past two months?" She asked and I looked away.

Way more often than I was proud to acknowledge.

She stood and straightened her clothes then pulled her hair up. "I have to go meet the new initiates at the choosing ceremony."

I nodded, I was the transfer trainer this year, she was the born trainer. I stood and started to get undressed, she's seen me naked, I don't think she minds seeing me in my boxers.

I buttoned my pants and grabbed a shirt, looking over at her I noticed her blush.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine. I see her this weekend." She turned towards the door but turned back to face me. "She wants you to move on, Dean."

I shook my head and she walked out.

_She wants you to move on. _

_Move on. _


	2. Chapter 2: She's back

**A/N More adult content, at the end. **

**enjoy :)**

**-Jesse.**

Chapter 2: She's back.

Standing by the net, I waited for the initiates to drop. I thought of what it was like when I jumped off the building and into the large cavity. The way the wind grabbed at my shirt like it was trying to tear the material from my body.

As I stood there today I felt the wind rush through the void in the ceiling and blow onto my face, warning me that the train had just passed and the initiates stood overhead.

"Who's first?" I heard Shae's voice echo.

A moment later a figure dressed in black and white fell onto the net, a scream following the body. The boy looked up at me, his eyes wide. He was divergent, the boy from the other day. I helped him out of the net and interrupted him as he was going to say something.

"Name?" I asked, hiding my surprise to the best of my ability.

"I uh- I- Preston." His voice came out as a stuttered croak.

"First jumper, Preston!" I called out, claps and cheers followed my shout abruptly then stopped, I continued. "Welcome to Dauntless."

He stood beside the wall as I waited for the next initiate. It didn't take long for a dainty body dressed in a blue dress to fall onto the net, she was silent. She sat up in the net and looked at me. Her hair was dark and laid in curls on her shoulders. Her face was shaped like the one I had kissed and her eyes were wide, I could see the dozens of colours in them as soon as she rolled out of the net and stood before me. This was not Jane, but she looked almost exactly like her. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and blinked them away then motioned to Preston.

"Welcome to dauntless." I managed to say without my voice cracking.

I watched her walk, she walked like Jane. I was soon distracted by the screams of the next initiate.

XxX{PAGE BREAK}XxX

"Each initiate this year must be watched closely, we let one Divergent go under the radar, it cant happen again." Max said.

Shae and I sat in an office that was sparsely decorated, Max on one side of the desk, us on the other. I felt my jaw clench at the thought of terminating the existence of the Divergent.

"If you suspect an initiate is Divergent you need to report it, we will take care of it from there." He finished, picked up a stack of papers and shuffled them neatly.

"Can I ask why the Divergent are dangerous?" The words slipped from my mouth before I gave them a thought, Which earned me a look from both of them.

"They can ruin our society." He paused. "Divergent can fit into any criteria, they can lie with ease, be brave, crave knowledge, be peaceful and even selfless." He cleared his throat and looked at us both. "Therefore, they must be destroyed before they can undermine our government and turn us all against each other."

I nodded, Shae and I stood then walked out. I started walking towards the pub when I felt her grab my arm.

"Again?" Shae asked, I nodded. "You have training tomorrow."

I looked at her. "The Erudite girl, the one in the dress, what was her name?"

"Olivia." She responded quickly.

"Last name?"

I watched her face and saw her reluctantly answer. "Olivia Holly."

I shook my head and took my arm back then continued on my path to the pub. When I reached the pub the bartender handed me a bottle of vodka, smiled, and rang me up.

"Wasn't there a party tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, to celebrate the new initiates." I sighed.

"Not going?" He raised his pierced brow.

I shrugged and walked out. I should probably show my face, It would look bad if I didn't.

XxX{PAGE BREAK}XxX

As I knocked on the door of Zach's apartment I considered turning back and walking away. He answered the door as I turned to leave and pulled me in. I looked around and saw all of the initiates, Shae, Ava and Alan sitting in a circle of couches and chairs, some standing, some sitting. I stood against the wall, opened my bottle of vodka and chugged a good bit of it. Shae watched me out of the corner of her eye and sighed when I screwed the cap back on.

"Candor or Dauntless?" Alan asked Preston, who was standing beside a girl with curly hair who was sitting in a chair, she looked familiar but I couldn't concentrate to think of her name.

"Dauntless." He responded, I could see him mentally preparing himself.

Alan grinned. "Make out with the prettiest girl you see."

Preston hesitated then turned to the curly haired girl, stood in front of her and leaned down. She looked up at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. I clenched my jaw, unscrewed the cap of the bottle and took another long drink. I was screwing the cap back on when the finished. I looked over at the girl, it was Jane. She sat there with a smile on her face and blushed cheeks. I could feel the rage building in my hands but tried to stifle it. She wouldn't kiss me when we played the game but she'll willingly let this initiate put his tongue in her mouth. I shook my head and closed my eyes, feeling the familiar feeling of Jane's hand in mine. I looked at my hands but the only thing they held was a bottle of vodka.

"Jayden, Candor or Dauntless?" Preston asked a boy across the circle. The boy was tall and looked like he had flames on his head, after blinking I realized it was just his hair.

"Dauntless." Jayden sighed, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Chug that bottle of liquor." Preston pointed to the bottle beside Jayden.

"You want me to die from alcohol poisoning?" Jayden raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes then took off his shirt and tossed it in the middle of the circle.

Chugging the bottle wouldn't be a problem, its the stupidity afterwords you have to worry about. I drank a little more from my bottle and noticed I had only a few drinks left. _Where did it go?_ Shae noticed the look of my oblivious thought and took the bottle.

"Dean." She said through her teeth.

"There's only a few drinks left, lemme finish it." I grabbed for the bottle but missed by a long shot.

"You can barely talk." She rolled her eyes and tossed it to Alan who finished it.

I sighed and looked away, _that was my vodka. _

"Dean." I looked over at Jayden who had called my name.

"Yes?" I chuckled, I'm not sure why but I did.

"Candor or Dauntless?" He smiled.

"Dauntless, sir." I chuckled again.

He laughed slightly and thought for a moment. "Kiss the most attractive-."

Before he finished his demand I made my way over to Jane, put my hand on her cheek and kissed her with as much passion as I could muster. She put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me down closer to her, I had to put my other hand on the back of her chair to keep myself from falling. As I pulled back she bit my lip and looked up at me. Her lips didn't feel the same. I stood back up when I realized it was Olivia I had kissed. The heat of embarrassment rushed to my face and I backed up slowly to my spot.

Shae looked at me like I did something wrong. I couldn't hold eye contact with her.

After that I called it a night and started towards the door. I spotted a bottle of liquor in the corner of my eye and grabbed it then walked out. After stumbling to my apartment across the hall and walking through the door I picked up Sammy and sat in my bed. I opened the bottle and took a drink, I didn't feel a burn anymore and everything was starting to go fuzzy.

I heard my door close and looked up at Shae.

"Not closing the door anymore?" She asked, her hands on her hip. "God dammit Dean, calm the fuck down on that."

I didn't realize I was still drinking from the bottle until she took it from me. I stood up to protest but swayed a little and put my hand on her shoulder to steady myself. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"C'mon." She pulled my shirt off. "Lets get you in-"

I cut her off by grabbing her face and kissing her hungrily, it took her a moment to comply but when she did she leaned into me. I ripped her shirt off, literally, and kissed her passionately. Her tongue traced my bottom lip and joined mine inside my mouth, I felt her fingers trace down my abdomen and find themselves at the button of my pants. She unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down then laid on the bed and pulled me on top of her. I pushed her skirt off and moved my hands up her thighs while she shoved my boxers off my hips. Soon all of our clothes were on the floor and she was biting my neck. I felt her leaving a hickey on the hallow of my throat and got a cold chill, when she pulled back and looked at me I started to get off of her. _What was I doing?_

"Don't pull away, you're doing fine." Shae said, looking up into my eyes.

I thought of when I first kissed Jane, we were standing by the chasm. She told me those exact words. I blinked the tears away but when I opened them again I was looking at Jane.

I kissed her deeply, she's back. Her hands tangled themselves in my short hair and pulled me against her. I pushed into her and felt her gasp against my lips. I pressed my chest against hers and pushed as deep as I could. I'm not letting her leave again.


	3. Chapter 3: Stay with me tonight

**A/N I AM SO SORRY. My wifi was out for a few days. I'll post the next three chapters tonight. :)**

**Enjoy**

**-Jesse.**

Chapter 3: Stay with me tonight.

When I awoke this morning I had a surprise on my chest. Shae was asleep, her breath on my bare skin brought no comfort to the fact that we were naked. I slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom quietly so I didn't wake her up. Once I had the door closed I started to pace, trying to remember what had happened the night before. I remember kissing an initiate but I'm not sure about which one. I remember someone stealing my vodka, then I left.

I sighed and looked in the mirror. I had accumulated two piercings in my bottom lip, one stud in each side, and a small ring through the center of nose this past year. Not only that but I now had a spider tattoo on the side of my neck. Right below the tattoo there was a bruise, a hickey. I turned around, looking in the mirror at my back, I sighed. There were light red marks from my shoulder blades to the small of my back. I shook my head and got in the shower.

XxX{PAGE BREAK}XxX

I stopped in the dining hall to get breakfast this morning, I couldn't avoid the the stares. They weren't looking at me because I had a hickey, they were staring because I kissed and initiate. It would be nice to know which one before training but I don't think that's going to happen. I grabbed my muffin and coffee quickly then walked to the training room.

The training room was empty, thankfully, it would be for another half hour. I ate my muffin slowly and tried to remember the rest of last night. It wasn't until Olivia walked in that it finally clicked, I kissed her. She looked at me and blushed. Soon all the transfer initiates filed in. I stood in front of them.

"There are three stages in our initiation. Physical, you will be training your body to adapt to the ability we need you to have. Emotional, you'll see your fears and learn how to recognize each one. Mental, you'll face your fears. If at any time you feel like you cant handle this, I will help you pack your bags for you, do you understand?" My voice was stern, like a trainer.

"Do we get a kiss goodbye?" A short girl with pale brown hair asked, she stood in the front of the group with her arms crossed over her chest.

I looked her in the eye and stepped closer. "If I were you I wouldn't talk to a trainer like that. I'm the one that says when fights are over. And if I wanted to, I would let someone beat you even after you've gone unconscious." I watched her green eyes look away from me as I spoke, I could tell I was scaring her.

I backed away and looked around the room. "Today will be easy. You're going to shoot at targets until you get a bulls-eye. These are guns, not toys. If I catch you fucking around I will send you to the factionless, understand?" There heads nodded and they picked up a gun.

I walked to a target and clicked a bullet into the chamber of my gun. "Pay attention." I shouted, they all looked at me. I stood with my feet shoulder width apart and my shoulders relaxed, I felt the familiar feeling of this stance. I think of how I regularly come into this room and just shoot at these targets. I take in a deep breath and remember how Jane's shoulder blades pressed against my chest when she breathed, a year ago today, when I helped her shoot her gun. The memory burned the back of my throat when I drank. As I pulled the trigger I let the breath out through my nose and before I finished the bullet hit the target, bulls-eye.

The initiates took their spots and started shooting. By lunch time the only one that had gotten a bulls-eye was Jayden, so I only let him leave and told him to take off for the rest of today. I knew this would be an all day thing but I didn't expect I would have this many initiates without hitting a bulls-eye. I walked down the line of initiates, fixing stance and posture, adjusting the way they hold the gun, telling them to breathe. The ones that listened and corrected themselves got a bulls-eye, I let them go. I was left with two initiates I knew would fail initiation.

XxX{PAGE BREAK}XxX

Another night, another bottle of vodka. I sat at my desk, deciding what to do for tomorrow while drinking out of the bottle. When I finished I turned on music and sat on the couch, the bottle was empty quicker than usual. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes, letting the music distract me.

_Don't go, I cant do this on my own. Save me from the ones that haunt me in the night, I cant live with myself so stay with me tonight. Don't go. _

When I opened my eyes Jane was standing in front of me, she was wearing a black dress that came to her knees and a cardigan. She got on my lap and straddled me then started kissing my jaw. I ran my hands up her thighs and closed my eyes. I felt her leave a hickey on my collar bone and lifted my arms so she could take off my shirt. When I looked up at her it wasn't Jane, it was Shae. I looked away. She laid me on my back and kissed down my chest then my abdomen. Shae unbuttoned my pants and pushed them off along with my boxers. Before I had a second thought she took me into her mouth. I took in a shaky breath and looked down at her as she licked from the base to the tip and started to bob her head. Once I was hard she pulled her dress over her head and threw it on the floor beside my pile of clothes. She stood and took off her panties then straddled me once again.

She lowered herself so that I was all the way in and our hips were touching. Her nails ran down my chest slowly, chill bumps formed on my skin, following her finger tips. She rocked her hips back and forth on mine and moaned softly.

_Why am I letting this happen? _

XxX{PAGE BREAK}XxX

When I awoke the next morning Shae was still laying on top of me and I was still in her. I sighed and looked across the room at Sammy. He was sitting on the bed, staring at me. I closed my eyes and lifted her hips so I could pull out then got out from under her and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and rubbed my face with my hands. This cant happen again.


	4. Chapter 4: Coward

Chapter 4: Coward.

"Today your fighting partners will be of your choice. I will pick the top five initiates and the top five will pick out of the lowest five." I said, standing on the combat platform. "Jayden, Raven, Parker, Hayden and Preston." I call out, they join me on the platform. "Remember, if you win to one of the weaker it will only lower your position in ranking. If you lose it will have the same effect. Don't pick someone because they are weak, look for a challenge."

Jayden thought for a moment before choosing Olivia, that was his mistake. He chose the one at the very bottom, she was no risk. I wrote down who was fighting who and stepped off of the platform, leaving Jayden and Olivia to fight.

Olivia's problem was that she was tall, therefore she had more room to hit and she was slow. Jayden was shorter than she was. But he always stepped before he made a move. I decided in my head that Olivia would win, she was good at noticing things quickly.

Jayden hesitated to hit her at first but when he did his fist connected with her throat, she coughed and lunged at him, dodging his kick by grabbing his foot and flipping him onto his back. He quickly recovered and charged forward, taking the back of her head by the hair, pulling her down onto the platform and connecting his elbow with her nose. She cried out in pain, her nose bleeding and covering the mat beneath her. He stood and kicked her in the stomach, her eyes went blank and she went unconscious.

Jayden stopped and looked at me, I nodded and he picked her up then carried her to the infirmary.

"Raven, you're up." I called out like it wasn't unusual to have an initiate leave the room unconscious, mostly because it wasn't.

I knew that Olivia would be moved up to the number nine spot in ranking and that Jayden would be moved into the two spot, Raven would win but this fight was chosen fairly so she would go up into spot one and the boy she chose would stay where he was, the sixth spot.

XxX{PAGE BREAK}XxX

I walked into Olivia's room in the infirmary and sat by her bed, she was awake and looking at me.

"You're below the line." I looked at her. "I'm telling you this because the other one below the line doesn't deserve to be here. They don't try."

She watched me and nodded. Her face was a little bruised and her nose, surprisingly, wasn't broken.

"I can give you some extra training if you'd like."

"Thank you." She said, biting her lip.

"Come back to the training room after dinner tomorrow night, you have a lot to learn." I stood and walked out of the infirmary then down the hall to the tattoo parlor.

I missed the shop, everything was so peaceful and you could just forget the world for a bit. I decided I wanted to get another tattoo. I looked through the books and found a design for the outline of a cat. I pulled the copy out of the book and went to a room. I sat in a chair and under the "free" tattoo I applied the machine. I slipped the paper into the machine, adjusted the colours so instead of black it would be orange, and pressed the start button. The machine lit up and went dark multiple times. And rested my head back onto the chair and thought of Jane. She would have done this with me, I have no doubt. She loved Sammy as much as I did, if not more.

When the machine finished I stood and took it off, the lines of the cat were crisp and new. I paid for the tattoo and rang it up myself then walked out of the shop.

XxX{PAGE BREAK}XxX

Sitting at a table in the dining hall, Shae sat beside me with her hand on my thigh, Ava sat across from us.

"So, are you two together now?" Ava asked, eating a piece of cake.

"No, we aren't." Shae responded. "I have few things to take care of, I'll catch up with you guys later." She smiled and stood then walked out.

I knew where she was going. She had to go take food and water to Jane, she did this once a month. I once asked her to take one of my sweatshirts to her but Shae said no, she never told me why.

"You two are having sex?" Ava looked at me, her brow raised.

"Well, I mean, yeah but-"

"But what?" She interrupted.

"It's not the same." I looked down. "We don't make love like how Jane and I did. We just kinda have sex."

"Do you think its okay to have sex with someone just for the sex?"

I shook my head no, stood and walked out of the dining hall and towards the pub.

I took my seat at the bar and ordered the strongest drink they had. After chugging that I ordered another and took a couple shots. I looked over to the seat beside me as someone sat down and realized it was Olivia.

"You like to drink, huh?" She asked.

"You look almost identical to your sister." I blurted out.

She looked down and bit her lip. "Yeah, that's what they use to tell us."

I ordered her a shot and she took it. "Is that why you came to dauntless?" I could hear the slur in my words.

"No, I came because I want to be here. But when I got here I was told that my sister was factionless." She spoke slowly, as if she was talking to herself.

I took a sip from my drink.

"How did you know her?" Olivia asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "She was in my initiate group, we hung out a couple times." The thought of our zip lining adventure came to mind and I smiled to myself.

"Why do you drink so much?" She asked as the bartender brought me four more shots.

"I'm Dauntless, that's how we work. You solve all of your problems with this." I held up a glass of tequila and took the shot. The burn wasn't there anymore, this was good.

She shook her head. "That's not being Dauntless, Dean. That's being a coward."

I looked at her. "Well when you've gone through what I've gone through you'll understand." I stood, paid, and stumbled out of the pub.


	5. Chapter 5: What's left

Chapter 5: What's left.

I walked into the training room where Olivia already sat. I told her yesterday that we would train after dinner. She stood up once she saw me and dusted herself off. I walked onto the combat platform and she followed.

"I'm gonna need you to hit me." I said as I took off my shirt.

"Oh, okay." She blinked. "Am I taking up your valuable drinking time?"

"Yes." I looked at her and stood in front of her. "Hit me." I motioned to my face.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and took a swing at my face. I moved out of the way and she hit air.

"Don't close your eyes."I stood in front of her again.

She kept her eyes open and took another swing, I blocked it and hit her in the stomach.

"Always have a back up. Don't rely on just one hit, have your other fist ready to strike immediately. If you go for the face the other should be for the stomach." As I spoke she coughed and regained her posture. "Ready?" I asked, Olivia nodded.

She went to swing at my face again, I grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back. She hit the mat with an _oof_, I bent down and looked at her.

"This isn't a dance routine, princess." I said coldly and let her pick herself up off the platform.

She shook out her hands and watched me, I stepped forward and swung at her stomach, her elbow connected with my jaw and as I took the hit her fist connected with my stomach and again with my side. I grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her forward so her nose met my fist, she fell back and got up quickly, wiping the blood from her nose onto her arm.

She moved forward and kicked me in the chest, as I hit the platform she pulled her foot back to kick me in my side but when her foot touched my side it was a tap.

"You dead yet?" She asked with a giggle.

I stood and shook my head.

She took a sip from her water bottle and asked. "What was my sister good at in combat?"

"Right hook." I took a long drink from mine. "She nearly won a fight by almost knocking our friend out. But instead she faked going unconscious."

I put on my shirt and looked at her. "Attack first, keep your eyes open. That little kick to the chest worked, I suggest doing it again while they recover from you punching them in the stomach."

"Do you think I'll make it?" She asked.

I nodded. "Go get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow."

With that she walked out and left me alone in the training room. I walked over to the targets and picked up a gun. I loaded the clip and looked at the fresh target. As I shot I thought of what will happen the next stage, the divergent cant be manipulated, but they can manipulate. If Preston realizes that he can adjust the simulation he'll be dead. I can change the file and say it was accidentally deleted but I cant do that for every simulation. And his final test will be viewed by the leaders, how do I fix that? What did Shae do?

When I pulled the trigger nothing came out, the clip was empty. I sighed and put the gun away.

XxX{PAGE BREAK}XxX

{Jane's POV}

I haven't been outside in almost a year, I've been stuck in this room for so long I forget what anybody else other than Shae looks like. When Shae brought me here she said it wouldn't take long for them to convince Jeanine that the Divergent aren't bad people, but each month that passes I can only get more enraged.

I heard the book case that was in front of the door I was behind be moved out of the way. I grabbed for my gun that was under my pillow and pointed it towards the door then shut off the light. I heard a knock, and then a double knock, it was Shae. I put down my gun, turned on the light, and unlocked the door. When Shae walked in I could smell it, him, Dean. I blinked back the tears and looked away. I could tell by the way she carried herself, she's been sleeping with him.

"Your sister is at Dauntless." Shae said as she sat down a box of food and toiletries.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Olivia, she's an initiate." she sat on my bed which was flimsy and on the floor.

"Does dean know she's my sister?" I asked.

"How could you not? She looks almost exactly like you."

I put my face in my hands.

"He's gotten worse, Jane." Her voice trailed off.

"I cant do anything about it." I retorted.

She stood. "He's not drinking to forget anymore, he's drinking to remember. He see's you when he kisses somebody, when he has sex with them. You can tell in his eyes."

"And I suppose you've seen it first hand?" I spat.

"Yeah, I have." She paused and walked to the door. "I need to get you out of here so you can talk some sense into him."

"Why don't you? You can bring it up while you fuck him." I turned away, my voice cracking as I speak.

I heard the door click shut and the bookcase move back in front of it. I was alone, again. I crawled into my bed and took out a container of cake she had taken from the dining hall. This was always what I looked forward to. Another month, another cake. I always wind up finishing it the first week, Dauntless cake is probably the best thing in the entire world. I take a bite and wipe my face, I'll get back to him eventually. He'll always remember me. I was his first kiss, the one who took his virginity. You can never forget that.

I put the cake in the box and turn over in my bed. Under my pillow is the shirt I took off of him when we were still initiates. I grab it and press it to my face, It still smells like him, barely, but it still does. I fall asleep, holding this piece of what I have left.


End file.
